encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mindcrack
__INDEX__ Mindcrack ist eine Gruppe von Let’s Playern, die sich hauptsächlich auf das Videospiel Minecraft konzentriert. Mögliche Mitglieder (derzeit 27) werden vom Gründer Guude (bürgerlich Jason) eingeladen und erhalten, falls sie beitreten, Zugang zum privaten Minecraft-Server der Gruppe. Die Ereignisse auf diesem Server werden dabei von den meisten Mitgliedern regelmäßig mit einem Screencastprogramm aufgenommen und auf die Videoplattform YouTube veröffentlicht. Die meisten Mitglieder kommen aus dem englischsprachigen Raum, Umgangssprache auf dem Server und in den Videos ist Englisch. Geschichte Gründer und Eigentümer ist Guude, der am 19. Oktober 2010 ein Video auf YouTube veröffentlichte, in dem er das Videospiel Minecraft spielt. Unter den Namen „S1E1 - Clausterphobified“Minecraft MindCrack - S1E1 - Clausterphobified. 19. Oktober 2010. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014 wurde so die Singleplayer-Welt Mindcrack gegründet. Bald darauf erstellte er einen Minecraft Spieleserver, der die Multiplayer-Funktion des Spiels ausnutzt, um mit seinen Freunden auf einer Welt spielen zu können. Nach und nach wurden immer mehr Freunde in die Whitelist des Servers eingetragen. Eine Zeit lang, als Mindcrack noch keinen großen Bekanntheitsgrad hatte, und Wettbewerbe noch einfach zu überblicken waren, wurden auch Gewinner dieser hinzugefügt. Momentan werden seltener neue Mitglieder aufgenommen. Dabei soll die einzige Voraussetzung die sein, das dass neue Mitglied der bisherigen Gruppe sympathisch ist. Ultra Hardcore Ultra Hardcore (UHC) ist ein Spielmodus, der aus einer Idee Guudeshow Ultra Hardcore got started. 19. April 2012. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014.heraus entstanden ist. Der Modus bewirkt, dass die Lebenseinheiten der Spielercharaktere nicht mehr auf natürliche Art wiederhergestellt werden. Anfangs hat Jack Beardmore (ein Freund eines Mindcrackers) eine Mod veröffentlicht, die trotz erfüllter Voraussetzung zum Regenerieren der Lebenseinheiten, den Spieler nur durch Essen eines Goldenen Apfels, oder durch Trinken eines Zaubertranks Leben zurückgewinnen lässt. Später in der Minecraft-Version 1.6.1Minecraft Horse Update. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014 wurde von Mojang eine offizielle Spieleinstellung eingeführt, die diese Wirkung hat. Die erste UHC Staffel1. Episode der 1. Staffel UHC auch Guudes Perspektive. 22. Februar 2012. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014 wurde von den Mindcrackern Guude, VintageBeef, PauseUnpause und W92Baj ausgetragen. Ziel war es zusammen den Endgegner, den Enderdrachen, zu besiegen. Dies gelang jedoch erst in der 2. Staffel unter derselben Voraussetzung. In der 3. Staffel spielten zum ersten Mal weitere Mitglieder mit. Dies wurde die erste Spieler gegen Spieler Staffel. Der Gewinner war der letzte noch lebende Spieler (Last Man Standing-Modus). Seitdem werden immer wieder verschiedene Formate des Spielmodus ausprobiert. Neben den Mindcrackern nahmen bereits Nichtmitglieder Teil. Unter ihnen sind die YouTuber OldManWillakers, JL2579 und SethBling als er noch kein Mitglied war. Jedoch auch Dinnerbone und Grumm, zwei Mojang-Mitarbeiter, die aktiv an Minecraft arbeiten waren bereits UHC Teilnehmer. PlayMindcrack PlayMindcrack ist ein für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglicher Minecraft-Server, der neben anderen Minispielen UHC und Dwarves vs Zombies enthält. Er wurde in dem 55. Mindcrack PodcastMindcrack Podcast - Episode 55 with Mr. Slabs. 8. Dezember 2013. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014 von Guude angekündigt, und am 20. Dezember 2013 als Beta geöffnet.Guude gibt 1. Einblick in PlayMindcrack. 20. Dezember 2013. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014 Zunächst hatten, um eine erste Überflutung der Server zu vermeiden, nur Spieler Zugang, die bereits durch eine Spende einen besonderen Status erhielten. Der Server soll ausdrücklich kein pay-to-win Konzept enthalten. Spender sollen nur kleine Aufmerksamkeiten im Spiel bekommen, die nicht die Gewinnchance beeinträchtigen sollen. Am 31. Dezember 2013 wurde der Server für die breite Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht.Tweet von Guude zur Öffnung des Servers. 31. Dezember 2013. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014 Dies ist der 2. Versuch von Mindcrack, einen öffentlichen Server bereitzustellen, nachdem der 1. bereits nach wenigen Wochen wieder, durch überwältigende Anforderungen, geschlossen werden musste. Diesmal soll mehr Energie in die Planung gelaufen sein. So wurde zum Beispiel ein bekannter Minispiel-Server von einem YouTuber namens OldManWillakers aufgegeben und in PlayMindcrack integriert. MindCrackNetwork MindCrackNetwork ist ein YouTube-Kanal der unter der Kontrolle von Mindcrackern steht. Er wird momentan dazu genutzt um wöchentliche Podcast und den „Mindcrack network weekly recap“ zu veröffentlichen. Außerdem werden mithilfe des YouTube-Monetarisierungsprogramms die Serverkosten gedeckt. Der Podcast besteht aus einer Skype-Konferenz zwischen Guude, VintageBeef, PauseUnpause und W92Baj. In dem einstündigen Podcast wird vor allem über Neuigkeiten im Bereich der Videospiele diskutiert und im Anschluss Nutzerfragen beantwortet. Zu jedem Podcast wird zudem versucht ein weiteres Mitglied der Gruppe als Gast mit einzubringen. Mindcrack network weekly recap ist ein Projekt geleitet von OMGChad, der mithilfe der Reddit GemeinschaftMindcrack Subreddit. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014 versucht, jede Woche auf dem Mindcrack-Server in ein ungefähr 10 minütiges Videos zusammenzufassen. Dabei folgt üblicherweise ein einminütiges Quiz mit einem Mindcracker und immer gleich bleibendem Fragenkatalog. Spendensammlung Mindcrack hat unter den Titel „Mindcrack Marathon Charity Live-Stream!“ einen 48 Stunden anhaltenden Live-Stream organisiert, in welchem Mindcracker abwechselnd das Ereignis des für den Event erstellen Spieleserver, über Twitch veröffentlichtenTwitch Account von Mindcrack Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014. Es wurde Geld für die Stiftung Child’s Play Charity gesammelt, und dem „Far Lands or Bust!“-Projekt zugeschrieben. Insgesamt wurden 118.097,69 US-Dollar (86.888€) gesammeltMindcrack Marathon Post Stream Discussion auf Reddit. 20. Oktober 2013. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014. Aber besonders die Mindcracker als einzelne sind wohltätig aktiv. Bekannt ist zum Beispiel das Mitglied KurtJMac, welcher für Child’s Play eine eigene SerieFar Lands or Bust - Seasons 1-3 als YouTube-Playlist. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014 namens „Far Lands or Bust!“ (FLoB) auf seinem YouTubekanal begonnen hat, in der er im Spiel Minecraft durchgehend in Richtung Westen läuft. Ziel sind die sogenannten „Ferne Länder“ (en: Far lands), die die Grenze der generierbaren Spielwelt darstellt. In Staffeln geteilt gibt er sich Ziele für die zu erreichende Spendensummer. Dabei fing er bei der 1. Staffel bei 820$ an, und endete als Ziel der 4. bei 100.000$. Weil die Einnahmen des Mindcrack Marathon auf das FLoB-Konto gutgeschrieben wurden, wurde dieses Ziel mit bereits 168.516$ übertroffen. Auf der Website von Child’s Play wird KurtJMac als Platin SponsorInternetauftrit von Child’s Play. Abgerufen am 6. Januar 2014 aufgeführt. Mindcracker SuperMCGamer ist Gründungsmitglied der Non-Profit-Organisation Fun for Freedom, welche Unterstützung bei wohltätigen Aktionen bieten will. Die Unterorganisation „The Zeldathon Network“ ist besonders durch den halbjährlich stattfindenden Zeldathon bekannt. In einem Live-Stream werden alte Zelda Spiele gespielt, und Geld für Child’s Play, American Diabetes Association, American Cancer Society und Red Cross gesammelt. Mitglieder Aktuelle Mitglieder Ehemalige Mitglieder und Gäste Einige Spieler waren zeitweise Mitglieder der Gruppe, haben sie aber mittlerweile wieder verlassen.Members of the MindCrack community, inoffizielles Mindcrack Wiki (englisch); 3. Januar 2014, abgerufen am 7. Januar 2014 Dazu gehört unter anderem ShreeyamGFX, der als bisher letzter Spieler den Server im August 2013 verließ. Neben den Mitgliedern gibt es einige Gäste, die in UHCs mitgespielt oder kurze Zeit lang den Server besucht haben. Dazu gehören unter anderem einige Spieleentwickler von Mojang, wie zum Beispiel Notch und Dinnerbone, so wie der, in der Produktion des Spieles verwickelte C418Guests of the MindCrack community, inoffizielles Mindcrack Wiki (englisch); 3. Januar 2014, abgerufen am 7. Januar 2014 und außenstehender YouTuber JL2579. Weblinks * Offizielle Website von Mindcrack (englisch). * Minispieleserver PlayMindcrack (englisch). * Offizielles Subreddit von Mindcrack (englisch). * Inoffizielles Altervista wiki über Mindcrack (englisch). * Webpräsenz von „Far Lands or Bust!“, Spendensammlungsprojekt des Mitglieds KurtJMac. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:YouTube-Kanal